


Sedated

by TheIceQueen



Series: My Wincest works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Bedside Hand-Holding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Caring Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hand Jobs, Heartbeats, Holding Hands, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Naked Sam Winchester, Needles, Nervous Sam Winchester, Nervousness, Orgasm, Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Scared Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Sam has hurt his shoulder and the treatment is a shot of painkillers so he can relax and let it heal. Easy enough, except that Sam is terrified of needles. Dean does his best to calm him before he has no other choice than to get it done.Prompt: Dean has to give Sam a shot and fucks him with a vibrator or a dildo to relax him beforehand.Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - Medical Kink





	Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Beta:  
> Captain Shade. - Tumblr: felix-the-white-wolf  
> Thanks a bunch!

”Okay. Hop up, you big baby.”

“I’m fine, Dean. You’re overreacting.”

“You just be happy that the only doctor who trusts that I can do this, doesn’t have amnesia from the hit you laid on him last time. It wasn’t that hard to get a consult over the phone, but I will drag you there if you don’t get over here now.”

“It was years ago.”

“And he still remembered. He probably doesn’t experience a lot of ginormous hunter freak-outs in his practice. Now get your move on.”

Sam walked a little closer to the exam table in the infirmary, but when Dean turned around with the syringe in his hand, Sam stopped.

“It’s only a sore shoulder. I just need to take it easy for a few days.”

“You did that… and then you went on a hunt barely making it out alive because your hand couldn’t hold the damn gun.” Dean put the syringe on a small metal table and quickly got close enough to grab Sam’s good arm and pull him towards the table.

Sam froze when they got next to it and Dean felt his arm shaking. He turned and looked at his brother. For some reason needles had always freaked Sam out. Dean still remembered the first time he had to hold the crying kid for a vaccination. As their relationship had developed, Dean had held Sam close in his arms many more times, and the other way around too, but holding him _down_ was not a possibility anymore.

Dean took both of Sam’s hands and looked up at the clearly embarrassed hunter. “Sammy. You heard the doctor; you won’t heal if you tense up and you can’t relax if you’re in pain. You flat out refused to go hunting yesterday.”

The shallow breath Sam pulled in through his nose was shaky and not at all reassuring to Dean. “I didn’t refuse. Someone had to do the research, I know you don’t…”

“Sam stop.” Dean looked at the two pair of joined hands between them and rubbed one of Sam’s palms with his thumb. “It was a vampire’s nest. There was nothing new to learn.”

He lifted one of the hands and kissed the back of it, before looking in to the eyes of his boyfriend. “No more excuses. You need this and you know it.”

Watching his lover come to terms with the truth was heartbreaking, and he wished that Sam was right, but fortunately they could do it at home, just the two of them.

Pulling Sam in, by this hands, Dean placed a soft and slow kiss on the taller man’s lips.

“C’mon. Sit up.”

The tremors in his knees and the shaking in his breath didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, as Sam quietly got seated.

“You know. No doctor would agree to gas you for this.” Dean pulled over the little cart with the mask and small gas tank.

“No way in hell, we’re doing that! You know I get way too out of it from nitro. I want to know what you’re doing.”

That argument had been foreseen, as had probably any other argument Sam could muster up. Sam had panicked from the feeling of the laughing gas before. It was never pretty. Still Dean dragged the thing all the way to the table before leaving it.

“Calm down for a minute, will ya?” Dean took a stethoscope and hung it around his neck before he stood in front of Sam. “Let me see if I can get that heartbeat down a little first.”

Sam looked almost as confused as nervous when Dean pulled the t-shirt over his head. Dean took his time looking at the muscular torso displayed for him.

“Beautiful.” He took in a deep breath and put the stethoscope in his ears.

“Dean. What are you doing?”

“Shh. Don’t speak.”

The heartbeat had the same tone as always, that strong full tone Dean knew and loved. His fingers could even feel the small familiar vibration every beat sent through the chest. It was too fast though. Sam was at high alert.

“Okay. Let’s get you undressed so I can check you over.”

Dean took a step back indication that Sam should stand, but the confused man just looked at him for a second before speaking.

“Dean. You know it’s my shoulder, right?”

“I know. But you’re clearly not going to let me touch that just yet, so…” Dean took Sam’s hand and pulled him slowly to his feet. “…let me touch something else.”

Sam shook his head with a smile and let out an exhale that convinced Dean that he was doing something right. Dean took Sam’s chin and while moving the other hand to his belt buckle, he let their lips touch and a wave of serenity spread over his body when Sam leaned into the kiss and gently sucked Dean’s lower lip in to a light caress of his tongue.

Dean still held Sam’s chin as they broke off, smiling at each other. “It’s been a while since a doctor have given this masterpiece of a body a checkup, so how about I give you one?”

“If you insist, doctor.” A chuckle made it over Sam’s lips and Dean wondered if he’d already forgotten about the painkillers waiting in the syringe, but his eyes couldn’t hide that the joke was just for show.

Dean straightened his back and did his best to look professional. As professional as it was possible to be when opening and pulling down his lover’s pants. Their lives were weird, this day wouldn’t even make top 50 of any list, no matter how they divided it.

“Stay standing for a second. Turn your back, I’ll just make sure you’re aligned.”

With a judgmental shake of his head Sam turned around. “I’m not a teenager. I’ve stopped growing you know.”

Dean Sat on a small chair with wheels and leaned down to feel Sam’s knees, pretending to make sure they were the same. They were still shaking and he was sure Sam knew that he had felt it. Slowly, he moved his hands up the outer of his thighs and found his hipbones.

“Are you sure about that. I could swear you’re getting taller every day.”

Somehow Dean knew Sam well enough that he could see from his neck and upper back that he was smiling even when he left it as silence.

A sharp breath followed a small jump when Dean’s hands brushed over the sensitive skin on Sam’s sides.

“Try to hold still Mr. Winchester.”

“Right. Sorry _doctor_.”

Sam was clearly not calm but he seemed to let Dean play his game. So far so good. Standing, Dean moved his palm up Sam’s spine, noticing how he tensed up as he came closer to his shoulder. Making sure Sam knew where his other hand were, Dean wrapped his arm loosely around his ribs under the hurt arm. The other continued up into the hairline and then down his good shoulder and collarbone. Reaching far enough that he could feel Sam’s heartbeat again, he stood there hugging his naked brother, wishing that he wasn’t wearing clothes either.

With a light peck of lips on Sam’s sore shoulder, Dean stepped back.

“Almost done there, Dr. Feelgood?” Sam’s voice was shaking again. He must have realized that there was a good chance that this was it and the next thing wasn’t going to be nowhere near enjoyable.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“Oh was that was that was?”

Trying his best to hide the smile stuck to his face, from showing in his voice, Dean took the stethoscope in his ears again.

“Breathe normally.”

The air moving into Sam’s lungs was shaky, screaming with nervousness and Dean had to forcefully prevent his own breathing to do the same.

“Good. Now turn around and hop up.”

Sam took a deep breath and slowly spun around. Dean saw the fear in his eyes immediately and without pause took his hand and cheek. “Not now babe. Relax.”

Dean knew that trying anything would definitely end with one of them knocked out on the floor. On a normal day, it would be a fair fight, but with Sam pumped up like this, he wasn’t sure he could take him down.

Sam looked at the syringe lying ready on the table behind Dean and then at his big brother. He nodded and seemed okay with the extra minutes he had been granted. Dean had no idea how Sam would be like this, and he’d given up trying to figure it out before Sam hit teen-years. It was just something they had to deal with. Luckily not that often.

Looking in Sam’s eyes, Dean felt his lymph nodes and tilted his head slowly from one side to the other, checking his neck. He was extremely careful not to touch the shoulder as he felt the lymphs under his arms, perfectly aware that he would find nothing there, but took his time looking for his pulse. Sam’s breathing was slowing down again and satisfied that his pulse was down a bit too, Dean moved his warm hands firmly over Sam’s ribs, landing on his hips. He broke eye contact and put a hand under Sam’s knees and one on his upper back.

“Lay down.”

With every muscle in the big man completely tensed, it was impossible to move him even an inch. Dean move his hand from the knees and to the side of Sam’s face, making them look at each other.

“Trust me Sammy; this is going to feel good.”

“That injection will hurt and you know it.”

“I know, it’s not one of the fun ones, but we are not going there yet. You have to relax first.”

“And how do you propose we go about doing that?!”

“You let me worry about that.” Dean pushed Sam down on his back, and surprisingly enough he followed and lifted his legs up on the table.

Their hands joined and Dean looked down at his brother, anxiously waiting for what to come. “I’ll tell you before. I won’t surprise you with it. Trust me?”

Sam bit his lower lip and nodded. Dean kissed his forehead and left his hand alone on Sam’s steady moving chest.

It didn’t seem as Sam was paying much attention to the things Dean was gathering, then, he was at the opposite side of Sam from the needle. Sam must have been more concerned about that jumping him to see Dean placing a tray of selected things on another small metal table.

“Roll to your side, Sam.” Dean had already coated the small tip of the thermometer before Sam turned his head and saw it.

“No… Why…?”

“We’re doing this onceover, properly.” Dean pushed Sam’s hip with his free hand, hoping for Sam to help. “Sam. It’s not like I haven’t laid eyes on your pretty little ass before.”

The glare Sam sent Dean and the deep breath echoing in the room as Sam started to roll away from Dean, left no doubt that he thought that Dean was losing his goddamn mind.

“Your shoulder okay?” Dean had made sure that Sam would be lying on his good side, but he had to make sure he was comfortable.

“Yeah. I’m good. Just play your little game already.”

Dean took the thermometer and pushed Sam’s one cheek up a little so he could see. “Don’t clench.”

The small metal tip made Sam pull away, but not enough that Dean couldn’t follow. He let it be and let go of the cheek, placing a quick kiss on his hip.

“Relax for a few seconds.” With two hands he massaged Sam’s lower back lightly, studying his boyfriend. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have him facing the table with the needle. Sam’s eyes were glued to it and his breathing was getting uneven.

“Sammy?”

There was only a hum for an answer. Dean walked to Sam’s front, brushed a hand through his hair and hunched down to eye-level.

“You getting nauseous?”

The strenuous swallow Sam answered with was enough for Dean to push the table further away.

“Dean. Don’t…”

“I’m not hiding it. I just don’t was to mop the floor.” He covered the table with a cloth and made sure Sam could still see the table.

“Okay?”

Sam nodded and loosened his fingers around the edge of the table he was on.

“So you’re not going to puke?”

“No. Not now.”

Walking to Sam’s backside again, Dean brushed a light hand over Sam’s lower leg and listened to the deep, slightly more calm, breath his brother filled his lungs with.

Dean took the thermometer out and nodded to himself as he put it down and picked up a glove. He only used gloves when taking care of injuries, never when having fun, but he figured that with he had to do later, he better be safe.

“I’m not coming down with something on top of it all, am I?”

“No, Babe. You’re a poster-boy for health as always.”

He put the glove on and Sam clearly head it as he turned and looked back.

“What the…”

Careful not to touch his shoulder Dean pushed Sam back. “I’m just making sure everything is alright before the next step. Pull your knees up, please.”

Sam lied back on his side and took hold under his knees with his good arm, placing the other, not quite restful on top. The lube was cold, Dean knew that, but everything seemed to get worse by waiting.

“This might be a little cold.”

It kind of made everything much more authentic saying that. Maybe a bit too much for Sam. As the lube was smeared over his ring, he clenched and held his breath.

“C’mon Sam. I know most of the time I’m the one getting it, but you’re kinda insulting me here.”

“I don’t see what this have to do with anything.”

Still holding the one cheek, Dean took his finger away from Sam’s entrance. “So you don’t want it?”

Slowly, Sam relaxed. “Yeah, I do… It was cold.” He lifted his head and obviously fighting pain from his shoulder he turned his neck enough to look at Dean. “I just don’t get it.”

“You will. Lie down and let me help, okay?”

Sam turned back with a big sigh that revealed that his shoulder was worse than he’d been letting on. Carefully, Dean touched Sam with a gloved finger again, this time without any kind of protest. Watching every moving muscle on Sam’s body, Dean pushed his finger slowly inside. Sam breathed slowly and let him move easily. Skillfully he found what he was looking for and by the first graze of the prostate, Sam inhaled sharply and clenched on Dean’s finger.

Dean put his free hand firmly on Sam’s hip and waited for him to loosen up. Dean pressed down slowly and when Sam only moaned softly, he circled the sensitive gland till Sam’s sight waved from the cloth covering the needle, and his eyes fell shut with pleasure.

Making sure Sam was as relaxed as possible when he pulled out, Dean leaned in rubbing his stomach lightly.

“Babe?”

Sam hummed between the moans Dean’s finger was still provoking.

“I’ll be right back. You just stay like this.”

Sam’s eyes sprung open, but before his body had time to fight the pleasure and tense up, Dean’s hand moved to his brother’s chest.

“Not, yet. I’m not getting it yet.”

Dean made sure Sam knew that he was still in him and Sam arched his neck gasping and letting the air out in a long deep groan. He found the cloth with unfocused eyes and nodded at Dean’s promise.

“I’m just letting you go for a second.”

As if he wasn’t been warned, Sam hummed with disapproval when Dean pulled his finger out and took the glove off. As fast as he could without making commotion that would startle Sam, Dean lubed up the vibrator. Dean’s hands were shaking just thinking back a few weeks where Sam had set it to max and Dean had been out of his mind, every muscle twitching resulting in him flopping around in their bed, moaning and grasping on to Sam like he was the only real thing in the world. Sam hadn’t tried it. He wasn’t much for toys, unless he could use them on Dean, but Dean was sure he would love this. On a lower setting.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s hip and then butt-cheek, knowing perfectly well that he would push his ass out to get more contact. It wasn’t difficult to coach Sam’s knees a bit further up either. Lifting Sam’s cheek again Dean made room for a gloved finger to smear new lube over Sam’s ring, but this time Sam’s gasp wasn’t followed by any movement. Pushing Sam’s cheek up a bit more, Dean took the crooked black toy and brushed it over the muscle a few times, rubbing it back and forth making sure the lube was all over it and that Sam knew it was not his finger. The deep breaths Sam was taken was followed by small, needy  whines. As soon as Dean pressed the tip against Sam’s hole, Sam pulled away fast and stretched his legs to clench down hard.

“Whoa, whoa, Sammy!” Dean grabbed his brother’s hip and steadied him on the table. “Ease up.”

“What was that?”

Dean looked at the toy in his hand and lifted it so Sam could see.

“Oh, okay…”

Sam relaxed, but didn’t bend his legs.

“What happened?”

“It’s was just… I don’t know. I wasn’t ready I guess.”

Dropping the toy on the table, Dean walked to sit on the little chair in front of Sam again. He took both of his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I promised no surprises.”

“I wasn’t surprised, I felt it, I just couldn’t… I don’t know…”

Sam must have been even more scared about this than Dean had thought, it was clearly still in him.

“Hey… Look at me.”

Sam looked up at the smile Dean sent him.

“You’re freaked out. Could it be that you just couldn’t handle something new?”

A few seconds of thinking later, Sam nodded.

Dean had always wondered how their hands fit so perfectly together when he still could hold both of Sam’s in one of his. Caringly, he moved some of Sam’s hair from his forehead and brushed his hands back through his soft locks.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Sam shook his head and stole a gaze at corner of the room where the needle was, before biting his lip and looking back at Dean.

“Okay. I know its only at rare occasions that something makes its way in there, but you will love this. I promise.”

When Dean stood up and walked around the table, Sam looked almost shy, smiling at him. Dean didn’t hesitate picking up the vibrator and it didn’t take long for Sam to get back into position. He brushed the length of the toy over Sam, just as before, watching him relax and breathe deeper again.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Sam pushed his rear even more towards the toy and slowly, Dean started pushing it against Sam’s ring. Sam didn’t move, but it wasn’t easy. He was tensing up. It was only about half as thick as Dean’s dick, so he knew it wasn’t hurting him.

“Sammy. Breathe, you’re still tensing up.”

As the first big breath was released slowly, Sam gave in a little.

“Good. You need to get these nerves out of the way. One more.”

Sam took a few short breaths as if he was working his way up to it and then he filled his lungs completely and again and again he let out big beautiful exhales. The black toy slid in slowly and fell into place perfectly, resulting in a small gasp from Sam.

Dean rubbed his palm up Sam’s spine and ended on his neck, leaning in and whispering into his ear.

“Hey.”

Sam turned his head and looked at his older brother just as Dean’s other hand landed on the naked chest still moving in large waves.

“You good.”

With a big smile that was anything but shy, Sam nodded and lifted his head to reach for a kiss. He hissed as his shoulder prevented him from it.

“C’mon.” Dean helped Sam roll to his back.

When Dean was sure Sam was secure enough that he wouldn’t cause further pain, he leaned in and let the kiss last long enough that the communicated trust was warming Dean’s body all the way into his shoes.

With one hand in Sam’s hair, he let the other travel over Sam’s chest and stomach and moves passed Sam half hard cock, in between his legs. The vibrator was fitting nicely behind Sam’s balls, pressing up at his body. Dean shook it a little and Sam arched his back with a big gasp for air, pushing his chest up compelling Dean’s lips to follow it back down.

His lover’s eyes followed him intensively when he stood up straight. The large man was already glistening with sweat. As he turned to grab the remote, Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist and hissed loudly as he used his weakened hand.

“I’m not leaving you.” Dean took Sam’s hand and placed it carefully back on the table. “Just try your best to enjoy this and forget everything else.”

Sam’s hand almost grabbed Dean again when he turned the toy on. Carefully, Dean put his hand into Sam’s, making sure it was lying still on the table.

Other than the initial jump Sam wasn’t moving much, his breathing was faster, though, and after turning the toy up to three, Dean didn’t have to use the stethoscope to know that his pulse was ricing. Soon his breathing carried quiet moans with it and his good hand was wrapped tight around the edge of the padded table.

Like a magnet, Dean felt his free hand was drawn towards Sam’s pulsating cock, but he fought it for now and settled on his chest; drawing circles around his nipples with light fingers.

“Dean…”

Taking a few seconds to kiss Sam’s forehead he steadied his own breath.

“Sam.”

“Don’t…” Sam arched his head back, and almost managed to hold back a moan. “The… Don’t… now.”

Dean leaned in and made sure their eyes were locked.

“Sammy. I’m not. Don’t think about that now. Enjoy this, okay?”

A low groan escaped Sam’s throat, almost concealing the smile on his lips.

Not wanting to fight it anymore, Dean let his hand wrap itself around Sam’s rigid shaft and watched the big body shudder under his touch. For the first time since the call with the doctor, Sam seemed to be thinking of something else. Soon he wouldn’t be thinking at all.

At the first stroke, Sam closed his eyes and at the second, Sam loosened his grip on Dean’s other hand.

With his newfound freedom, Dean grabbed the lube and provoked a high-pitched gasp when he poured it over the throbbing muscle in Dean’s hand. Level four on the vibrator flung Sam’s hand from where it had been clutching the table to deep into his own thick hair. Familiar, almost inaudible, little whines broke out at the end of every of Sam’s exhales. Every time, Sam got to that point Dean was astonished, that he again had forgotten that such a beautiful sound existed.

“D… Dee…”

Sam could never leave anything in silence, not that not speaking would be silent anyway. Picking up pace with one hand, he calmly laced his fingers of the other with Sam’s, still in his messy hair. Catching sporadic contact with Sam’s eyes, Dean dived into lips that was only ever this soft and demanding, when Sam was on the edge of pure bliss.

If it was the heat radiating from the convulsing man under him or the lack of air that was making him dizzy, he didn’t know. He didn’t care either. Sam was beautiful like that; sweating, gasping, muscles working overtime trying to win the fight of which the direction his limbs should move.

Kissing a still panting Sam on the forehead, Dean turned the vibration down to one and left his brother floating on the table. He’d already wiped his hands with a towel when he picked up the tray, and when he placed it next to Sam, he put on gloves.

Sam turned his head with closed eyes, but a weak hand still found Dean’s forearm. “Dean... No.” Sam’s voice was shaking from the vibrator still stimulating him on the lowest setting.

“Shh. Sammy. Here, deep breaths.”

Sam’s eyes made a crack just soon enough to see Dean put the gas-mask over his nose and mouth. He looked slightly confused but, even though he held his breath, he didn’t try to put up a fight.

“Babe. Breathe.”

Just as if he simply had to be reminded to do so, Sam took a deep breath.

“Feel good?”

Sam nodded and smiled through the mask, making Dean pause for a second to brush a few strands of hair away from the weary eyes. It almost hurt him physically that he still had to hurt Sam, even though he was helping him, and even if he was never going to be more relaxed.

The cold alcohol swap made Sam pull his shoulder sluggishly away from Dean and the fear was back in his eyes. Dean wondered if he should wait for the nitro to work better, but he knew that soon the vibrator wouldn’t be pleasurable, even with the pulsation this subtle.

“Sammy. Concentrate on what feels good, okay?”

It felt like it took forever for Sam to react and give an almost undetectable nod. Dean brushed a palm over Sam’s chin and down his neck. His boyfriend didn’t move, but his breathing was steady and calm, and his pulse was slow.

The heavy hand Sam hung on Dean’s shoulder was decorated with a kiss before Dean concentrated on Sam’s other arm. He uncapped the needle and stole a quick look at his brother’s trusting eyes, before he put the tip to the skin.

Sam was frozen in place as the metal entered the soft tissue under his joint.

“Sammy…? Still feel good?”

A small hum filled the plastic mask. Sam closed his eyes and Dean breathed a little easier himself, seeing the big breaths Sam was taking.

Dean had hoped that the gas would have taken the pain completely from the burning liquid spreading in Sam’s shoulder, but Sam’s moan was not from pleasure and the frown on his forehead completely erased the serenity he had seen there before. Still, Sam wasn’t tensing up.

“Shh, little brother. Almost done.”

Fighting every urge be done and push in too fast, Dean took his time and did it right, relieved that Sam stayed the same and kept calm. As soon as he was done, he pulled off the gloves and placed a hand firmly on Sam’s still on Dean’s shoulder. He turned off the vibrator and lifted the gas-mask over his face, leaving it tangled in his hair.

“Hey. Done.”

It didn’t seem like Sam took notice of anything but Dean’s eyes.

“Babe…? You with me?”

Sam let out a hum through a lazy smile.

“Good…” Dean smiled to himself lifting Sam’s heavy leg. He needed to get him cleaned up a bit. “Hey. Help me here, Gigantor.”

With a deep sigh, Sam bent both legs and placed his feet flat on the table so Dean had easier access. A hiss followed by a disgruntled growl filled the now quiet room as the toy left Sam.

Carefully, Dean helped his brother’s legs down and covered the, still hazy, man with a few towels. He found the water and towels under the table. Prepared, so he didn’t have to leave a half drugged Sam alone on the table. He poured the warm water from the thermos into the colder in the bowl and wrung a towel loosely.

Sam jumped at the first touch on his chest.

“Dean?!”

Dean grabbed his chin and turned the panicked eyes towards himself.

“Sam. We’re done. Just cleaning you up.”

The confused, exhausted eyes stayed locked on Dean.

“I know you don’t like the gas, but I’m not doing anything you need to worry about.” Dean moved the wet towel slowly over Sam’s chest. “You follow?”

“Yeah… Okay, I get it.”

Sam’s eyes stayed on Dean when he let go of his chin. For almost ten minutes, Dean calmly reassured Sam while he cleaned his entire body, except the shoulder. When he was done, Sam was still too wobbly from the gas to move, so Dean gave him another layer of towels and sat on the little chair next to him.

“Good it was only one time, huh?”

Dean wasn’t sure Sam had eve heard him, before he turned his head slowly and sent him a sleepy smile. “I wouldn’t mind…”

Dean took Sam’s hand with both of his and kissed it lightly.

“How about we do it without the needle and the gas next time?”

Sam’s head had dropped to the side and his eyes was closed, he didn’t manage more response than a small smile that looked like he was already having a very good dream.

Playing with the only lock of hair refusing to leave Sam’s forehead, Dean waited for the dazed man to sleep it off.


End file.
